codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sixth Sector
A Sixth Sector is the tenth episode of season 9 and the 200th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot In this 200th episode of the series Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita and William were eating lunch and talking about stuff when suddenly Jeremy called Aelita and told her to get everyone to the factory right away because it was mission time since now Xana has launched another attack with the droid flagships. Soon everyone arrived at the factory and with Franz Hopper there too helping out the warriors and the other teammates helping out as they were already waiting on Lyoko for the warriors to come. Meanwhile Xana was still planning his attack on making a sixth sector by usiing the battleships for the first time. Jeremy and Franz soon told everyone that they were working to see what Xana was up to and they saw that he has made a sixth sector but this time he is using the battleships to protect the sectors so the heroes can't easterly destroy them anymore. The others saw them too and they were shocked but Odd soon said that if they move now they can destroy the blockade battleship protecting the sector then after that they can destroy the sector and soon everyone went off into the scanner to go to Lyoko. Jeremy soon sended everyone to Lyoko soon everyone was in the Skidbladnir which it was upgraded by Jeremy and Franz Hopper to have the whole team fit inside as Aelita was piloting the Skid to the sector and the battleship. Later that day Aelita and the others arrived at the battleship and saw the sector and it was protected alright with droid fighters and Aelita knew what she had to do she had to have the others fight the fighters and soon she did send the others out to fight the droid fighters. Meanwhile Jeremy and Franz soon were able too get pasted the alarm systems so Xana or the droids can't stop them from getting past. Meanwhile Jeremy Franz and the other teammates soon landed inside the control ship so they can destroy it and head on down to the sector. Jeremy soon started work on where is the target to destroy the main control ship. Jeremy couldn't find it anywhere as he was still looking and the warriors were fighting the droids to buy Jeremy some time on where the target where would be at. Franz soon saw it and soon showed Jeremy where it was and he soon found it and told the others to go back onto the skid and target the main reactor and soon Aelita did. While Aelita soon fired at the main reactor target and she managed to hit just in time. Soon they all heard a boom sound evening the droids too along with Xana all of the warriors got back into the Skid and they soon headed out of the battleship and they headed for the sixth sector on the planet below as Jeremy and Franz watched the battleship explode and the droids inside that were trying to get out they were all dead and killed as for our heroes they finally arrived at the sector and which they were shocked to see that it was way new and it wasn't any of the other sectors that they went too before they were at the Cortex of Lyoko. They soon found the supercomputer quickly thanks to Jeremy and Franz Hopper and they soon destroyed the Cortex Replika and everyone got back into the Skidbladnir and flew back to the factory while the planet exploded into pieces as the battleship was still destroyed. Everyone soon returned and they were glad that they destroyed one of Xana's battleships and Jeremy told everyone that if they wanted to beat Xana quickly they need to be ready at all times it was time for Jeremy and the others to head back to Kadic Franz told him that he will stay at factory since he doesn't want the other teachers noticing his return to earth and Kadic so he stayed and worked to find where Xana was gonna attack next. Trivia * This is the 200th episode of Code Lyoko. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn